Mi querido profesor
by A.Mars
Summary: Todas alguna vez hemos tenido un profesor que nos encanta y Bella Swan no es la excepción, pero siempre controló la atracción que sentía por el profesor Cullen... hasta hoy. -ONE SHOT-


_**Holaaa chicaaass! :D Aquí les traigo otro pequeño shot antes de que la universidad y la tesis se apoderen por completo de mi vida :( ... Como saben, los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer pero la historia si es mía, y va dedicada a todas las que alguna vez hayan tenido un profesor que las vuelve locas Jajaja... ¡Espero les guste!.**_

* * *

-"Llegas cinco minutos tarde"- fue el comentario con que Alice me recibió en cuanto me bajé del auto y me hizo rodar los ojos. -"Estoy tan nerviosa Bells"-

-"Tranquilízate Allie, estoy segura que aprobaste"- la tranquilicé mientras cerraba el auto y nos aproximamos a la entrada principal de la universidad. Hoy publicaban los resultados de las últimas evaluaciones, y de ellas dependían nuestras graduaciones, así que aunque trataba de calmar a mi amiga, yo también estaba nerviosa pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-"No puedo evitarlo Bells, de éstas notas depende nuestra graduación"- Me respondió –"¡Vamos apúrate!"- me urgió provocando mi risa y caminé rápidamente para alcanzarla. Alice y yo nos conocimos el mismo día en que llegamos al campus, hace casi cinco años, y desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables.

Alice seguía parloteando sin parar cuando lo vi, Edward Cullen, o debería decir el profesor Cullen, uno de los profesores más jóvenes de la facultad y el hombre más hermoso que haya podido ver. Era todo un Dios griego, alto, de cabello cobrizo, nariz recta y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que eran capaces de hacerme olvidar el resto del mundo con tan sólo una mirada.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en mi primer año, y desde ese momento quedé totalmente prendada de él, tiene algo que me atrae más que cualquier otro hombre y que me hace soñarlo todas las noches. En un principio, tenía que conformarme con verlo en los pasillos porque no tenía la suerte de ver clases con él, pero eso cambió hace dos años, cuando ese Dios griego se convirtió en mi profesor. Concentrarme en la clase, y no en su rostro fue algo muy difícil y más aún cuando sonreía torcidamente, pero me esforcé para lograrlo, no podía dejar que mi promedio se fuera al piso por culpa de mis estúpidas hormonas.

Aún es difícil dejar de fantasear con él en plena clase, y es que, aunque me ha dado clase en cada semestre desde hace dos años, aún sigue teniendo un efecto perturbador en mí, me pone nerviosa y sin proponérselo.

Si, estaba totalmente enamorada de mi profesor, pero sabía que era totalmente inalcanzable, un profesor tan importante como él no se fijaría en una simple alumna como yo.

-"¿Me estás escuchando Bella?"- Alice se detuvo de pronto, y dirigió la vista hacia el mismo sitio que yo. –"Oh, ya veo por qué me ignorabas… Si es tu queridísimo profesor Cullen"- dijo sugestivamente para molestarme. –"¿Algún día le dirás lo que sientes?"- me preguntó haciendo que dejara de ver a mi _profesor_ y la viera con el ceño fruncido.

-"No digas estupideces Alice, sabes que eso es imposible"- la tomé por el brazo antes de que cometiera alguna indiscreción, últimamente Alice tenía esa loca idea de que debería hacer algo por atraer la atención de Edward.

-"Sólo digo que no tienes nada que perder, además es nuestro último día aquí"- iba a decir algo más pero la silencié con mi mirada y seguimos caminando. –"¡Mira, ahí están las notas!"- señaló el área que estaba repleta de estudiantes impacientes.

Cada una se separó para ir en busca de nuestras respectivas notas, sólo este resultado nos separaba de ser profesionales y podía ver como todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos. Mientras me introducía en la masa de alumnos, podía ver como unos celebraban y otros pocos lloraban, mientras más cerca estaba más nerviosa estaba. Cuando al fin llegué hasta el frente, busqué las notas que correspondían al último año de arquitectura, todo iba bien hasta que llegué a los resultados del profesor Cullen.

_**Isabella Swan… Asistir al aula 305.**_

Mi corazón se detuvo al leer eso, ¿Por qué no estaba mi nota allí?, miles de posibilidades vinieron a mi mente. No podía creer que haya aplazado, seguía pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido y no me di cuenta en que momento me alejé de la multitud hasta que un abrazo y un pequeño grito de Alice me hicieron reaccionar.

-"¡Aprobé Bells, aprobé!"- Alice pegaba pequeños saltitos, pero al verme paró en seco. –"¿Estás bien Bells?"- preguntó preocupada, y le expliqué lo que sucedía.

-"No te preocupes Bella, estoy segura que no se trata de algo malo"- trató de tranquilizarme. –"Te espero aquí, ¿vale?"- yo asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa y me marché en busca de Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegué al aula él estaba sentado frente al escritorio revisando unos papeles, igual de guapo que siempre, y con esa pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente cada vez que se concentraba leyendo algo.

-"Disculpe profesor Cullen"- dije tímidamente para hacerme notar. Sí, sólo en mi mente me atrevo a llamar a mi profesor por su nombre de pila. Él en cuanto me escuchó levantó la vista para verme y se levantó de su asiento.

-"Señorita Swan, la estaba esperando"- y me sonrió ampliamente, causando que mi pobre corazón latiera alocadamente. Dios, que patética soy… Lo que me causa una simple sonrisa de este hombre.

-"¿Pasó algo con mi exám..?"- pero no me dejó terminar la frase porque de inmediato empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-"No, al contrario, tienes un sobresaliente"- cuando lo dijo, una sensación de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué quería verme?. –"Le pedí que viniera por otro motivo… Verá, tengo un amigo que es dueño de una reconocida agencia de arquitectos"- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. –"Me pidió que le enviara a mi mejor estudiante… Y te recomendé a ti, te esperan mañana a primera hora en esta dirección"- me extendió una tarjeta con una dirección.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Tenía una entrevista de trabajo gracias a Edward! No podía creer que me haya tomado en cuenta para esto.

-"¡Muchísimas gracias profesor!"- en estos momentos parecía una versión de Alice con los pequeños saltitos que estaba dando, mientras Edward me veía divertido.

-"No tienes nada que agradecerme"- le restó importancia al asunto. –"Y podrías parar de llamarme profesor, te confieso que me hace sentir mayor de lo que soy"- contrólate Swan, que su sonrisa torcida no haga que te le tires encima. –"Además, oficialmente desde hoy ya no soy tu profesor, así que puedes llamarme simplemente Edward"- Su comentario me hizo soltar una risita, bueno, su comentario y mis nervios por todo lo que estaba ocasionando en mí tantas sonrisas torcidas de su parte.

-"Entendido… Edward"- se sentía tan bien poder llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta. –"Muchas gracias, por todo"- le extendí mi mano en forma de agradecimiento, cuando Edward me la estrechó sentí como corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo sobresaltándome un poco y ambos nos quedamos viendo nuestras manos unidas por unos segundos para después soltarlo más nerviosa que nunca.

-"Debo marcharme"- solté rápidamente aún impresionada por lo que acababa de sentir, Edward simplemente le limitó a asentir y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-"Nos vemos en la graduación señorita Swan"- ese comentario me hizo reaccionar y caer en cuenta de algo, volvería a ver a Edward en la graduación pero jamás volvería a hacerlo, ya no me sentaré a escuchar su hermosa voz tres veces por semana durante dos horas. De pronto escuché la voz de Alice en mi mente _–Haz algo Bells, dile lo que sientes- _Por lo que me giré nuevamente para darle la cara y noté que aún estaba de pie observándome.

-"¿Sabes algo Edward?"- pregunté acercándome hacia él y llenándome de valor. –"Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer"- Edward iba a hablar pero no lo dejé porque lo interrumpí poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio estaba inmóvil, pero después de unos pocos segundos, empezó a corresponder mi beso, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y su otra mano la ubicó en la parte trasera de mi cuello para así atraerme aún más hacia él.

Esto era como el cielo, ni mis más locos sueños y fantasías le hacían justicia a esto, ser besada realmente por Edward Cullen superaba con creces todas mis expectativas, el beso era apasionado, fuerte y urgente. Su lengua pedía permiso para introducirse en mí boca y yo se lo otorgué gustosamente, demonios, este hombre me estaba llevando al cielo con un simple beso. Y su cabello, oh su cabello, era mucho más sedoso de que me lo imaginé, sí, he fantaseado muchísimas veces con Edward.

Si de mí dependiera podría pasar el resto de mi vida besándolo, pero el aire empezó a faltarnos por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, y cuando mi cerebro volvió a tener suficiente oxígeno, fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, ¡Besé a mi profesor! Dios, debe de pensar que soy una ofrecida. La vergüenza no me dejaba verlo nuevamente a los ojos así que hice lo mejor que pude: huir.

Salí disparada del aula con la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, pero no podía detenerme, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo, ahora sólo debe estar pensando cosas terribles sobre mí. Aún me pregunto como me atreví a besarlo, normalmente soy una persona tímida –y cobarde-.

Para ser sincera no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que hice, por mucho es el mejor beso que he recibido en toda mi vida, y es el único beso que me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas.

No sé en qué momento llegué hasta el lugar en el que Alice me esperaba, y pude notar su preocupación en el instante en que me vio, si supiera que mi estado no se debía a que había aplazado, sino porque había besado a Edward.

-"¿Qué sucede Bella?"- preguntó acercándose a mí pero yo no me detuve.

-"Vámonos Alice, te cuento en tu casa"- ella me miró extrañada pero me siguió sin hacerme más preguntas. Una vez en el estacionamiento, ambas nos montamos en nuestros autos y nos marchamos hasta su casa, que era la más cercana al campus.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Alice estaba impaciente, tanto que temía que sufriera un colapso nervioso si no hablaba inmediatamente.

-"Ahora si me vas a decir qué demonios pasó"- se cruzó de brazos apenas pasé el umbral de su puerta.

-"El profesor Cullen me consiguió una entrevista de trabajo"- Sé que eso no era lo más importante, pero fue lo primero que me salió. Alice me veía con una ceja alzada, intuía que había algo más.

-"Eso es… genial Bells"- me felicitó –"Pero eso no fue lo que te hizo salir corriendo del campus"- completó viéndome a los ojos fijamente tratando de buscar en ellos la respuesta a mi extraño comportamiento.

-"Lo besé"- le solté de golpe y a Alice se le abrieron los ojos, a tal punto que pensé que se le saldrían.

-"¿Que hiciste qué?- preguntó tratando de asimilar la información.

-"Besé a mi profesor Alice"- le repetí –"¡Besé a Edward Cullen!"- Por más que lo repetía aún no podía creérmelo. Alice estuvo callada un par de segundos y después empezó a soltar chillidos que amenazaban con dejarme sorda.

-"¡No puedo creerlo Bells!"- corrió a abrazarme. –"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"- Me tuve que reír con ese comentario, el hecho de que consiguiera una entrevista de trabajo le parecía simplemente _genial_, pero se enorgullece de mí porque me arrojé a los brazos de Edward Cullen.

-"Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó"- me arrastró hasta el sofá tirando de mi brazo impacientemente. –"¿Cómo fue el beso? ¿Te lo respondió?, ¡Quiero todos los detalles!- me urgió y yo me reí.

-"No hay mucho más que contar Allie, lo besé, él me correspondió y cuando caí en cuenta de la locura que hice, huí"- le resumí lo sucedido y Alice me veía como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-"¿Huiste así sin más?"- preguntó incrédula y yo asentí. –"¡Pero si te correspondió el beso Bells! Eso quiere decir que también siente algo por ti"-

-"No digas tonterías Alice, me respondió por que es hombre, es lo normal"- le dije bajando mi mirada, era la realidad, Edward no se sentía igual que yo, simplemente se dejó llevar. –"No quiero hablar más al respecto ¿vale?"- le supliqué.

-"Como tu digas"- respondió Alice resignada.

-"Ahora ayúdame a escoger mi ropa para la entrevista de mañana"- le pedí para cambiar el tema y para distraerla, lo que funcionó por que de inmediato su mirada se iluminó sabiendo que podría jugar a la barbie Bella.

El resto del día lo pasamos en mi apartamento escogiendo el _atuendo perfecto_ hasta que nos decidimos por una falda entubada de color azul profundo, una blusa de seda blanca y unos tacones del mismo tono de la falda.

La noche fue bastante agitada, no dejaba de soñar con esos labios que tanto me encantaban y con ese beso, que en mis sueños siempre llegaban a algo más, que nos incluía a Edward y a mí teniendo sexo duro sobre el escritorio de esa aula.

A pesar de mis agitados sueños y de los nervios por la entrevista, logré dormir bastante bien, al menos esta mañana no me desperté como una zombi por las ojeras.

Ahora me encontraba en el despacho de Emmett _McCarty_, quien era el gerente de la agencia Eclipse, era un hombre joven –De unos veintiocho años, quizás- y ya era dueño de una de las agencias de arquitectura más reconocidas, era musculoso –demasiado para mi gusto- pero aunque su apariencia podría ser intimidante, se podía apreciar que era muy buena persona, hasta me trató como si me conociera de toda la vida, lo que me pareció divertido pero extraño a la vez.

-"Bueno señorita Swan, después de ver sus trabajos no me queda más que decirte, bienvenida a bordo- me tendió la mano y me brindó una gran sonrisa que lo hacía lucir aún más joven.

-"Muchas gracias señor McCarty, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad"- le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-"Oh por favor, llámame Emmett"- me pidió con una sonrisa marcándosele unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. –"Verás, esta agencia tiene dos grandes equipos, uno bajo mi cargo, y el otro a cargo de mi socio"- me explicó –"Tú estarás en mi equipo, aunque mi socio no esté muy contento con eso"- dijo divertido, un momento, ¿Su socio no está de acuerdo? Empecé a preocuparme por eso, genial, uno de mis jefes no me quiere y aún ni me conoce.

En mi cara debió reflejarse mi confusión porque Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada. –"Quiero decir, estoy seguro que él te quiere en su equipo, y sé que no estará muy feliz con el hecho de que te haya reclutado en mi equipo"- Emmett seguía hablando con un toque de humor y sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo pero ¿de qué?.

La verdad es que me daba igual en qué equipo trabajaba, aunque podía apreciar que Emmett era un gran jefe, mientras que al otro socio ni lo conocía. Estaba apunto de preguntarle cuando empezaba, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina a toda prisa.

-"¿Emmett no ha llegado…?"- pero se quedó congelado en la mitad de la frase, al igual que mi corazón se congeló cuando vio de quien se trataba. Edward Cullen estaba de pie junto a la puerta viéndome fijamente, e inmediatamente me sonrojé recordando lo que pasó el día anterior, ¿qué hacía él aquí? Se supone que no lo volvería a ver y por eso me atreví a besarlo.

-"¡Eddy!"- Emmett lo saludó animadamente. –"Bella ya conoces a mi socio"- dijo señalando a Edward. ¿Su socio? Esto no podía estar pasando, en estos momentos deseaba que se abriera la tierra y caer en un pozo sin fondo que me lleve lejos de esta oficina. –"Y Eddy, ya conoces al nuevo miembro de mi equipo de trabajo"- Hasta ese momento, Edward no había dejado de verme, pero en cuando Emmett mencionó eso, de inmediato se giró a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-"¿De tu equipo?"- preguntó.

-"Así es querido Eddy, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"- preguntó tratando de ocultar una carcajada, aunque yo no sabía qué le causaba tanta risa. Edward se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza un poco tenso y Emmett le dio una sonrisa. –"Entonces Swan, empiezas mañana mismo"- Emmett se dirigió a mí y yo tomé eso como mi señal para despedirme y retirarme.

Pasé junto a Edward sin verlo a los ojos, la vergüenza era más fuerte que yo y no me permitiría verlo nuevamente. Ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro es que Edward ya no me quiera en su agencia, sería demasiado incómodo para ambos. Bien hecho Bella, acabas de tirar una gran oportunidad a la basura gracias a tus arrebatos.

-"Bella, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?"- preguntó Edward mientras señalaba una de las oficinas que estaban junto a la de Emmett. Era la primera vez que mi nombre salía de sus labios, y no el típico señorita Swan, pero no pude disfrutarlo porque mi mente no dejaba de imaginarse el motivo por el que Edward quería hablar conmigo a solas, seguramente quería pedirme que no regresara más, que la oferta de trabajo venció en el momento en el que yo decidí hacer esa locura.

En el momento en que entramos a la que supongo que era su oficina, Edward cerró la puerta tras nosotros, vi que iba a decirme algo pero yo lo interrumpí antes de que empezara.

-"Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer"- le dije apresuradamente y él frunció el ceño. –"Créame que yo no sabía que eras socio de esta agencia, de lo contrario nunca hubiese hecho esa estupidez"- seguía hablando atropelladamente y un nudo se estaba formando en mi estómago, Edward se acercó más hacia mí e hizo el intento de hablar pero lo detuve nuevamente –"Entiendo que no quieras que trabaje aquí después de lo que hice…"- pretendía seguir hablando, cuando pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente y sin pensar en las consecuencias le devolví el beso. Era un beso desesperado y apasionado, yo llevé mis manos hacia su cabello para juguetear con el, mientras que él llevó su otra mano libre hasta mi mejilla donde dejaba ligeras caricias. No sabía a qué se debía este beso pero lo aprovecharía lo más que pueda.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban una con la otra en un combate sin fin y ambos dejábamos escapar pequeños gemidos, cuando nos estábamos quedando sin aire, Edward se separó un poco y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-"¿Ahora sí me dejarás hablar?"- preguntó divertido mientras me ofrecía una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas torcidas, y yo asentí aún agitada por el beso. –"No quiero que abandones el trabajo Bella"- llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla para acariciarla, pero yo lo veía confundida ¿a qué se refería?. –"Te ofrecí éste trabajo porque me propuse a que me conocieras fuera de la universidad, donde no soy el profesor Cullen, donde soy simplemente un hombre que está loco por ti… Y lo más importante, por que te quiero cerca de mí por mucho tiempo más, aunque no te sientas igual"- yo apenas podía concentrarme en lo que decía, Edward mientras hablaba estaba dejando caricias por todo mi rostro y yo no podía pensar en algo más que en besarlo nuevamente. Pero aún así comprendí lo que me estaba diciendo ¿existía una posibilidad de que él en realidad sintiera algo por mí? Mi corazón ya estaba totalmente alocado por esta confesión.

-"¿Estás hablando en serio?"- pregunté un poco temerosa de que todo sea una farsa.

-"Estoy hablando muy en serio Bella"- sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, me veían con tal intensidad que sabía que decía la verdad. –"¿Crees que fui tu profesor durante dos años por casualidad? Tuve que mover unas cuantas influencias para seguir dándote clases y seguir viéndote tres días a la semana"- me confesó un poco sonrojado y yo lo vi sorprendida, no podía creer que haya hecho eso. –"Te quiero Bella, estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi"- Edward me veía temeroso por mi reacción pero yo estaba más que feliz, ¡Edward me quiere! Cielos, estaba tan feliz que me arrojé a sus brazos nuevamente.

-"Creo que ayer dejé claro que también estaba loca por ti"- solté una risita –"Pero si te quedó alguna duda"- le dije colocando mis manos en su rostro. –"Te quiero"- lo besé ligeramente y él me dio una sonrisa radiante. –"Te quiero _profesor Cullen_"- bromee un poco logrando que se riera.

-"Y yo a usted _Señorita Swan_"- me siguió la broma y se inclinó nuevamente a besarme tiernamente cuando alguien irrumpió en la oficina. Se trataba de Emmett, quien estaba parado en la puerta y nos veía divertido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-"Demonios, acabo de perder al nuevo miembro de mi equipo"- dijo y abandonó la oficina entre risas, dejándonos a Edward y a mí confundidos pero solos para volver a besarnos.

* * *

**_Estoo fue todo niñas! Les confieso que me inspiré en uno de profesores *_* jaja Claro, que yo jamás me atrevería a hacer lo que hizo Bella xD _**

**_¿Qué les pareció? Como ya saben, si quieren hacerme alguna crítica o sugerencia ¡Bienvenidas sean! :D_**

**_Besos, y nos leemos en una próxima historia (Que espero que sea pronto, aunque lo dudo :/ )_**


End file.
